


Мастер слова

by SterekUniverseOnFlymer457



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekUniverseOnFlymer457/pseuds/SterekUniverseOnFlymer457
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Читатели разметали новые сборники Стайлза (литературный псевдоним настолько влился в жизнь мальца, что он и имя свое ленился теперь выговаривать или расписывать), критики твердили о жанровом литературном прорыве: никому ранее не удавалось так мастерски тонко вписать в канву истории оборотней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мастер слова

 

\- Тебе стоит быть внимательнее со словами на этот раз, - привычно нахмурившись, Дерек отрывает взгляд от планшета и слегка осуждающе пилит суровым взглядом мальчишку. Мальчишку, на которого работает уже четвертый месяц. И за все это время еще ни одно мероприятие с участием Стайлза не прошло без инцидентов. Каждый хренов раз Дерек около недели заметает следы неуместно брошенной фразы, неудачного сочетания слов, невнимательного шага, кивка или даже зевка ( как в тот раз в Белом Доме).  
\- Провемся, - так же привычно хмыкает Стайлз, запуская пятерню в недавно уложенные стилистом волосы. Никогда малец не обращал внимание на такие формальности. Он всего лишь писатель. Привык сидеть у себя в небольшой домашней библиотеке, пить чай, сидя на широком, мягком подоконнике у окна и продумывать очередные мистические сюжеты для своих романов, повестей, новелл... Читатели разметали новые сборники Стайлза (литературный псевдоним настолько влился в жизнь мальца, что он и имя свое ленился теперь выговаривать или расписывать), критики твердили о жанровом литературном прорыве: никому ранее не удавалось так мастерски тонко вписать в канву истории оборотней. Настолько логически точно, что большинство людей и правда верили в то, что люди-волки ( и не только волки, но это спойлер к новой книге, по этому "без комментариев") живут среди нас. А Стайлз только улыбался и говорил: "Конечно же они существуют. Мой помощник - альфа", а после громко и заливисто, но по-доброму, смеялся, подмигивая Дереку, неизменно стоявшему по его праву руку.  
В общем, к толпам фанатов Стайлз не привык и иногда искренне тосковал по тем временам, когда свои, еще не обработанные писательским опытом, сюжеты обсуждал лишь со своим другом Скоттом (который, к тому же, является прототипом одного из романов юного фэнтезийсно-реалистичного писателя). Теперь же Скотт жил в Германии, а побеседовать "по душам" Стайлз может только лишь со своим помощником. И знаете, он не особо расстроен по этому поводу.  
\- Удачи. И следи за языком, - фыркнул Дерек, поправляя кардиган ни капли не зазнавшемуся мальчишке.  
\- Ты же мой помощник, так что давай, подстрахуй меня с этим, - парень подмигнул Дереку и, зацепившись пальцем за пряжку его ремня, притянул к себе и нежно, ненавязчиво поцеловал.  
\- Ты без меня даже с этим справиться не в состоянии? - ухмыляется в ответ Хейл, проскальзывая языком между губ мальчишки и плавно углубляя поцелуй. - Иди и порвих их всех креативностью. Но без фанатизма.  
\- Знаю, - Стайлз разрешил подошедшему оператору нацепить на себя микрофон и, хохотнув, добавил в сторону Дерека: - Иначе ночью ты порвешь меня?  
\- Мало уж тебе точно не покажется, если ты сейчас опоздаешь, - хищно улыбнулся Дерек, складывая руки за спиной.

 

 

                                                  

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинальность. Открытость. Эмоции. Юмор.  
> И немного, совсем чуть-чуть, сарказма.  
> Хмурится у нас в группе только Дерек.  
> Мы вас любим.  
> Добро пожаловать!  
> (https://vk.com/sterek_univerce_on_flymer)


End file.
